hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2031 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Lars - Future Series)
2031 North Atlantic Hurricane Season Overview The 2031 North Atlantic Hurricane Season was a well above average season which began on March 20 and ended on December 24. The season saw several notable systems like Dallas, Fargo, Cosme-Jerrry, and Melissa. Melissa, in specific, made landfall in the Canary Islands, the first such storm to do so on record, where it caused 3 deaths. ImageSize = width:820 height:240 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/03/2031 till:31/12/2031 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/03/2031 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h)_(TD) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h)_(TS) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h)_(C1) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h)_(C2) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_(178–209_km/h)_(C3) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–155_mph_(210–249_km/h)_(C4) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥156_mph_(≥250_km/h)_(C5) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:20/03/2031 till:25/03/2031 color:TS text:"Unnamed (SS)" from:09/06/2031 till:09/06/2031 color:TD text:"One (TD)" from:11/07/2031 till:12/07/2031 color:TS text:"Andrea (TS)" from:06/08/2031 till:11/08/2031 color:C1 text:"Barry (C1)" from:10/08/2031 till:16/08/2031 color:C2 text:"Chantal (C2)" from:11/08/2031 till:26/08/2031 color:C5 text:"Dallas (C5)" from:18/08/2031 till:25/08/2031 color:TS barset:break barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:27/08/2031 till:28/08/2031 color:TS text:"Erin (TS)" from:25/08/2031 till:09/09/2031 color:C5 text:"Fargo" from:26/08/2031 till:29/08/2031 color:TS text:"Gabrielle (TS)" from:29/08/2031 till:03/09/2031 color:C1 text:"Humberto (C1)" from:01/09/2031 till:03/09/2031 color:TS text:"Carlotta-Joyce (TS)" barset:break from:02/09/2031 till:11/09/2031 color:C5 text:"Isla (C5)" barset:break barset:skip from:06/09/2031 till:09/09/2031 color:TS text:"Karen (TS)" from:11/09/2031 till:16/09/2031 color:C2 text:"Lorenzo (C2)" from:15/09/2031 till:20/09/2031 color:C1 text:"Melissa (C1)" from:20/09/2031 till:27/09/2031 color:C2 text:"Nestor (C2)" from:21/09/2031 till:22/09/2031 color:TS text:"Unnamed (SS)" from:26/09/2031 till:29/09/2031 color:C1 text:"Olga (C1)" from:27/09/2031 till:30/09/2031 color:TS text:"Pablo (TS)" from:15/10/2031 till:21/10/2031 color:TS text:"Rebekah (TS)" from:20/10/2031 till:23/10/2031 color:TS text:"Sebastien (TS)" from:23/10/2031 till:23/10/2031 color:TD text:"Twenty (TD)" barset:break from:24/11/2031 till:28/11/2031 color:C2 text:"Tabitha (C2)" from:20/12/2031 till:24/12/2031 color:TS text:"Van (SS)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/03/2031 till:31/03/2031 text:March from:01/04/2031 till:30/04/2031 text:April from:01/05/2031 till:31/05/2031 text:May from:01/06/2031 till:30/06/2031 text:June from:01/07/2031 till:31/07/2031 text:July from:01/08/2031 till:30/08/2031 text:August from:01/09/2031 till:30/09/2031 text:September from:01/10/2031 till:31/10/2031 text:October from:01/11/2031 till:30/11/2031 text:November from:01/12/2031 till:31/12/2031 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" Unnamed Subtropical Storm On March 16, a front over the eastern Atlantic dissipated leaving behind a small scale extratropical cyclone. The extratropical system slowly moved east and then north south of the Azores archipelago. On the 18th of March, the extratropical system entered a region 1-2C warmer than usual south of the Azores and began to slowly gather subtropical characteristics and by 12:00 UTC March 20, the system became a subtropical depression while situated 700 miles south of Flores Island, the westernmost island in the Azores archipelago. The system slowly moved north at a sluggish 6 mph and by 0:00 UTC March 21, the system made a turn for the northwest and also strengthened into a subtropical storm. The system continued to gradually ,move northwest south of the Azores and peaked at 6:00 March 23 with winds of 50 mph. It would maintain this intensity for the day but at 6:00 March 23, the system weakened to 50 mph as the ocean temperature slowly dropped due to upwelling. At 0:00 UTC March 24, the system moved out of the favourable environment altogether and began to weaken thereafter, and weakened to a 40 mph subtropical storm. At 18:00 March 24, the subtropical storm weakened to a subtropical depression and would maintain that intensity for the next 30 hours. After entering a hostile environment to the southwest of the Azores. The unnamed system degenerated into a remnant low at 0:00 UTC March 26 after dry air intruded into the system twelve hours earlier, killing the circulation. It's remains would fully dissipate 6 hours later. Tropical Depression One Tropical Depression One was a short-lived storm, having lasted less than a day. A tropical wave moved off of the coast of Africa on June 1. This wave, however, would only produce minimal convection as it steadily made its way into the Carribean. The wave soon ecountered a favourable environment in the Carribean and soon developed into Tropical Depression One at 0:00 June 9, roughly 300 miles South of Port-au-Prince. The system moved quickly west to southwest throughout its life at a pace of about 21 mph. At 12:00 June 9, the nascent depression moved out of the favourable environment and into a hostile one, causing it to degenerate into a remnant low at 18:00 that same day. The remains would continue moving west before opening up into a trough at 6:00 the following day. The system's remains would cross over Nicaragua and Costa Rica and enter the East Pacific where it contributed to the formation of Tropical Storm Alvin on June 14. Tropical Storm Andrea On July 10, a front east of Bermuda dissipated, leading to the formation of a non-tropical low pressure system southeast of Bermuda. The system quickly organized and at 6:00 UTC July 11, a tropical storm formed approximately 130 miles south-southeast of Bermuda. The storm quickly strengthened to its peak intensity of 45 mph and 1000 mb while trekking northeast near Bermuda at about 9 mph and at 0:00 UTC July 12, the system began to merge with a front situated north of Bermuda and turned northwest and accelerated. The system merged with the front and became post-tropical at 12:00 July 12, a mere 30 hours after formation. The system killed one person in Bermuda. Hurricane Barry On August 3, a large area of thunderstorms in the central Caribbean split into two low pressure systems; the left one in specific slowly organized throughout the next three days and developed into Tropical Storm Barry at 6:00 UTC August 6. The system continued organizing further and made landfall in Jamaica at 0:00 UTC August 7 as a 50 mph tropical storm. After landfall in Jamaica, the system turned northeast and made another landfall at Guantanamo, Cuba at 0:00 UTC the following day as a 60 mph system. At around 12:00 UTC the system re-emerged over water and took a more northerly track over warmer waters. At 6:00 UTC August 9, Barry intensified into a Category 1 hurricane over the Bahamas as it took a more northwest track due to an interaction with Hurricane Chantal to the south. Barry would maintain hurricane status for 30 hours and would weaken back to a tropical storm due to land interaction shortly before landfall on the Grand Bahama Island. The system would bottom out at 65 mph after re-emerging over water again. The system would make its final landfall 35 miles south of Cape Canaveral, Florida at 0:00 UTC August 11. Barry would weaken over land and weaken to a tropical depression at 18:00 UTC August 11. Barry would finally degenerate into a remnant low at 0:00 UTC August 12. Its remains would be steered northeast due to a passing front moving east. Barry's remains would be absorbed by said front at 18:00 UTC that day. Hurricane Chantal Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Future hurricane seasons